


【希尔雷特】乔迁礼

by Rickenbacker620



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-28
Updated: 2019-10-28
Packaged: 2021-01-05 04:15:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21207236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rickenbacker620/pseuds/Rickenbacker620





	【希尔雷特】乔迁礼

“哈啊……”

“哈啊…唔……”

午后温热的阳光穿过米色纱幔撒进略显凌乱的屋内，落在矮桌旁一双交叠的躯体上。

刚刚结束了亲吻的希尔凡又有些恋恋不舍地凑了上去。他的右手抚摸着贝雷特的脸颊，落在他翡翠般的眼眸上，微凉的五指顺着修长的脖颈滑入大敞的领口里，停留在圆润的肩头，轻轻地摩挲着，好似对待着易碎的瓷器般。

想起初见贝雷特时，他站在蕾雅大人的身后，带着一丝局促不安地看向希尔凡。他的肌肤干净白皙，在初夏的晨曦中透出一种不可思议的透明感，就像是突然出现在眼前的肥皂泡泡，在空气中折射出极为炫目的色彩。

希尔凡连忙伸手抓住了贝雷特。他握住对方的左手放在唇边，一下一下地轻啄着，随后伸出一小截舌头从贝雷特的食指指节舔过指腹，倏地一张嘴将整节指节都含进了嘴里，耐心地用舌尖打着转，舔舐着指节上细微的纹路和光洁的指盖。他稍一张嘴，津液便顺着指节滑落下去，希尔凡不慌不忙地拉高了贝雷特的左手，顺着对方的手背一点点地亲吻下去，直到将贝雷特整个人拉扯着翻过身去背对着希尔凡。

他飞快地舔了舔自己的手指，将食指探进贝雷特的后穴里。没做过准备的尖利指尖划过内壁，激起贝雷特一阵颤栗，他低下头抵在平滑的地板上，跪着的双腿不自觉地打开了些许，还稍稍往下压了压腰，做出一副邀请的姿态来。

紧接着第二根手指又塞了进来，胡乱地搅弄了两下便退了出去。

“虽然我没和男人做过，但老师这个……”他摩挲着指尖半透明的液体，悉数涂到了对方的股间，他凑近贝雷特，轻声问道，“和普通人不一样吧？”

贝雷特吱唔着转过头来，凌乱的浅色碎发遮住了那双水光潋滟的眼眸。此刻的贝雷特用着极度含混不清的嗓音说着，“……不一样。”

“是这里不一样吗？”希尔凡就势俯趴在对方的背上，侧着脸颊不停地蹭着对方的光洁的后背，他的左手又接着探进了贝雷特的后穴里，很是耐心地抚摸着，细细地滑过几处褶皱，有时又颇为恶趣味地用指甲插进褶皱间的缝隙里，惹得贝雷特连连高呼。

贝雷特有些哽咽地摇了摇头，而后又点了点头。他伸手摸着自己的小腹，又顺着肌理往四处游走，最终停留在自己的左胸口处。

“不一样……完全…不一样……”他小声嘟哝着。

希尔凡本是闭着眼睛正低头亲吻着贝雷特的后颈，在觉得准备得差不多，空出手来解开自己腰带的时候，意外地听到了贝雷特的话。他睁开一只眼睛，带着些探究意味地看向对方的短发——那已经不是希尔凡初见他时的颜色了，它变得更加寡淡更加圣洁，更加接近蕾雅大人，让他们的姐弟身份显得愈发得无懈可击。

他有些好奇，但现在有更重要的事情要办。

希尔凡握着自己的性器，在贝雷特的下身来回滑动，嘴上还甚是体贴地说着，“要插进去了哦。”

沉默片刻，贝雷特从鼻腔里发出了一个过于甜腻的应答声，他紧贴着希尔凡，略带希冀地晃了晃屁股。希尔凡吞咽着，将性器慢慢地挤进对方的甬道内，仿佛畏惧伤害般极其缓慢地推送着，贝雷特难耐地承受着那性器上凸起的每一条经络徐徐地碾过他的内壁，沸腾的血液带着酥麻感飞快地涌上四肢，冲击着他的脑海。

贝雷特的身体不住地颤抖着，绷直的腰身终于忍受不住刺激样垮塌了下去，被牵连住的希尔凡连忙直起身来，来回抚摸着腰际的双手用力地架住对方，暗暗狠下心来将性器一下子推送到底。

希尔凡惊呼一声，俯倒在贝雷特的身上。他张开嘴轻喘着气，缓了好一会儿才慢慢地抽插起来。贝雷特的声音随着希尔凡的动作逐渐变得细碎起来，夹杂着难以分辨的哭腔。

“真的…好可爱啊……”希尔凡的左手牢牢地握住了贝雷特的腰身，右手顺着流畅的线条往上，滑过凸起的脊背轻轻地捏住对方的后颈，五指插进贝雷特宝石般色泽的碎发里。他抓着贝雷特的发丝，低下身凑到贝雷特的耳畔，不住地哈着热气，舌尖抵着皓白的牙齿上下移动着，发出甜腻模糊的声音，“贝雷特…老师。”

沉溺在快感之中的贝雷特似是被这声情侣般的叫声唤回了些许理智。他蹙起眉间，泛着水汽的眼眸滑到微红的眼尾，带着些疑惑地看向身后那人。

“蕾雅大人现在在我们学校教课呢，闲谈的时候听见蕾雅大人说她的弟弟以前也是老师。”希尔凡肆意地顶撞着贝雷特，啪啪作响的声音让贝雷特倍觉羞耻，希尔凡却还似不够般伸手拍打了几下贝雷特的臀部，随着来回地抽插大力地揉捏着，他一边喘着粗气，一边说道，“听说老师是因为生了重病才跟着蕾雅大人一起转来这里的。”

快速冲刺让希尔凡忍不住将要迎来高潮，他连忙低下头扣住贝雷特的腰身，将鼓胀的性器紧紧地抵在甬道内，想要以此扛过这突如其来的快感，他甚至能感觉到贝雷特不住地颤抖着，有些哀求意味的紧咬着他的性器，但希尔凡还是紧握着没有松开，直到那磨人的热度稍稍消散一些，才又慢慢地摆动起来。

“老师生了什么病？”希尔凡试图用对话分散掉自己的注意力，他快要融化在那温暖潮湿的壁穴里了，“一夜之间，头发和眼睛的颜色都变了。”

“发…发情期……”因为希尔凡的动作而愈发迷糊起来的贝雷特早已忘记了蕾雅的嘱咐，将两人之间的秘密和盘托出，“因为……我的发情期到了。”

希尔凡愣了愣，诧异到停下了动作，“发情期？”

“……是…是女神的失败品，”贝雷特甜腻的嗓音里流露出难掩的尴尬，他侧过身子看向希尔凡，眼眸里盈满的水汽眨眼间顺着面颊滑落，他哽咽着叹了叹，“带来的副作用。”

希尔凡凑上前去，用舌尖舔舐过贝雷特脸颊上的泪痕，“老师笑起来的时候，比女神临世还要来得令人目眩神迷。”他快速地冲撞着，似乎想要借此来冲散贝雷特心间的不安，汹涌而至的快感将希尔凡喉间的呢喃音节逼迫而出，“好舒服……老师的里面真的好舒服……”他喟叹着，放肆地揉搓着对方绯红的臀部，又似不满足般顺着裸露的大腿一路下滑，继而绕到前侧，颇有技巧性地握住了贝雷特早已勃起的性器。

蜜液不停地滴落在地板上，在希尔凡抚过贝雷特敏感的大腿内侧时，他就感到脑内一阵空白，当温热的手覆上他的性器时，不堪挑逗的贝雷特呜咽一声便射了出来。他浑身颤抖着，没有再压抑自己的声音，带着哭腔叫喊出声。

他脱力地俯趴在地上，却依旧能感到身后的人还在摆动着，那细密的舒适感再一次扩散开来。贝雷特无法再撑住这跪趴着的姿势，他努力支撑起脑袋，回过头看向希尔凡，看着那张洋溢着年轻气息的面容，贝雷特有些愧疚地挪开了视线，但还是小声说了一句，“……我的腿软了。”

“哈啊……请不要……”希尔凡抚上了贝雷特的脸颊，伸手拨开了他额前的碎发，拇指停留在对方的上眼睑处轻轻地摩挲着，“不要避开我的眼睛。”

他强忍着阵阵汹涌而至的酥麻感，抽出了自己的性器，飞快地将贝雷特翻过身来。左手抚上对方略显厚实的耳垂，右手探进贝雷特宽松的衬衣里，在细腻的腰际来回抚摸着，继而向上，拇指轻巧地滑过对方胸前凸起的乳首。贝雷特低吟一声，张嘴露出一小截酡色的舌头。

总是微蹙着的眉间缓缓地舒展开来，翡翠玉石般的眼睛在阳光下折射出宝石一样的光芒，被打湿的卷睫顺从地搭在柔软的眼睑上，发红的眼眶中盈着点点泪光，在白皙到几近透明的脸上滑出几道浅色的水渍。

这也被称之为失败品的话，女神该是如何的令人垂涎不已。

希尔凡低下头，一口咬住了贝雷特的舌尖，用尖利的虎牙轻咬着不肯松开，一遍又一遍地掠夺着对方口中的津液，如同荒漠中汲取到的最后一处水源。贝雷特的双手缠上了对方的臂膀，右手顺着交错的发丝揉进枫叶般耀眼的卷发中，他阖着双眼接受着希尔凡送来的安慰。

在这个过于缠绵悱恻的深吻结束之后，希尔凡松开了贝雷特微微发肿的双唇，大地色的眼中满是压抑的情愫。

“只要能让我看见老师的笑容，什么事我都会愿意为你做。”在贝雷特的片刻愣神后，希尔凡又笑了起来，露出他那标志性的多情模样，“和你开玩笑的老师。”

他抬高了贝雷特修长的双腿，将对方的左脚架到自己的右肩上。面对着贝雷特大张双腿，一幅任君享用的模样时，希尔凡下意识地舔了舔下唇，他转头亲吻着对方纤细的脚踝，左手抚摸着自己略显颓势的性器，待有些硬起后才扶着性器往贝雷特的股间挤去。

贝雷特的甬道又潮又热，像是盛夏雷雨之前的空气，光是呼吸就沉闷得让人烦躁不已。

“哈啊...好...好热。”希尔凡快速地抽动着，在无尽的快感中沉沦。

“老师...”他喃喃着，因惬意而紧闭的双眼再次睁开，汗水滑过脸颊落到贝雷特柔软的腹部。他看着贝雷特因沾染了情欲而显得异常诱人的双眼，忽然联想起蕾雅大人的话来。

“......他发病的时候不小心伤了一名学生，只好先搬过来了......”

希尔凡抓住了贝雷特交缠在他颈间的双手，抵在对方的耳畔，十指相交，猛地加快了胯下的动作，带着些不经意的语气问道，“老师以前...和谁做过吗？”他看着贝雷特潮红的脸颊，难以想象还有他人曾见过这样的美景。

贝雷特被希尔凡的撞击冲散了所有的理智，他的双手被禁锢着，双眼因着难以压抑的快感不断地积蓄着泪水。他有些尴尬地点了点头，“也是......学生....唔！”

硬实的性器紧紧地贴合着内壁，飞快又迅猛地来回抽插着，颤颤着，愈发胀大起来。

令人晕眩的温热感再次袭来，贝雷特口不择言地解释道，“我也没料到...就这么在教室里发情了......”他大喘着气，眼中已是一片迷雾，“哈...嗯啊......蕾...蕾雅只好带我转学了。”

希尔凡没有回话，他只觉得自己的太阳穴正突突地跳动着，他的身体紧绷，快感一浪一浪地向他扑涌过来，一不留神便会倾泻而出。但他还是没有停下动作，甚至又加快了一些。

他不停地操弄着贝雷特，却总是还不觉够。他就着两人交合的姿势将贝雷特的身子翻过来了一些，在移动途中，本散乱得似水一般的贝雷特忽然像触电了样蜷起双腿，他一把握住了希尔凡搭在他脚踝的手。

“等…等下！那...那里不行！”

“哈？”希尔凡被这突如其来的拒绝给吓了一跳，但在这要紧关头，哪能由着贝雷特多说什么，饶是柳下惠也撑不住这番冲击。

希尔凡完全不顾贝雷特的阻扰，继续就着这个姿势往里冲撞着。

本来还陷入快感无法自拔的贝雷特却痛得整个人都发起抖来。他止不住颤意，带着哭腔断断续续地解释着，“别...别！会...嗯会怀孕的......停哈嗯...停下......”

“快停下......希尔凡......”

“希尔凡......”

“希尔凡！”

希尔凡猛地惊醒，他坐起身来发现自己正坐在教室里。隔壁桌的帝弥托利一脸担忧地看着他，“怎么了你？从上课发呆发到现在了，一会笑一会哭的。”

“欸……有吗？”希尔凡难得地露出了羞赧的表情，他抓了抓自己的后脑勺，“我只是想到前几天吃的一个东西。”

甜腻到，整个身体都是那人的味道。

“这家伙肯定又在想祸害谁家女儿了。”菲力克斯嗤笑一声转身走开了。

“你又谈恋爱了？”帝弥托利眼中的担忧更深了。

“算是吧。”希尔凡打趣着说道，“是和隔壁新来的单身妈妈，超赞的。”


End file.
